nice but dense
by Filatipphia
Summary: Shirofuku selalu yakin bahwa Bokuto adalah orang yang baik, meski agak bodoh.


**Haikyu! © Haruichi Furudate | Kotaro Bokuto & Yukie Shirofuku | I take no material profits from writing this fanfiction.**

**Warning: a bit OOC maybe?**

"Ah!" Bokuto mengerucutkan bibir, cemberut kesal karena hari ini cukup banyak_ spike _miliknya yang berhasil di_block _oleh kakak kelas.

Seperti biasa, saat ini klub voli SMA Fukurodani tengah berlatih. Mendekati turnamen interhigh maka usaha mereka harus lebih intens.

Namun lelaki bersurai abu gradasi hitam itu jengkel karena para _blocker_ di timnya yang merupakan _senpai_ ternyata cukup handal dalam mematahkan _spike_nya.

Tentu saja sih. Tidak heran karena berkat mereka, beberapa tahun terakhir Fukurodani selalu berhasil menembus tingkat nasional. Tapi entah mengapa, Bokuto tetap merasa tidak terima.

Ayolah! Dirinya adalah mantan _ace spiker_ terbaik saat SMP, dan akan menjadi _future ace _di sini. Namun mengapa banyak _spike_nya yang gagal hari ini? Huh.

"Hoy, Bokuto! Ayo berlatih lagi. Jangan malas-malasan," Konoha berteriak dari jauh.

Yang dipanggil menyilangkan kedua tangan, "Hmpph," kepala lelaki itu menoleh sejenak untuk melihat ke arah lapangan yang sudah diisi teman setimnya dalam posisi mereka masing-masing, lalu membuang muka, "Aku tak mau latihan lagi."

"Ehhh? Apa-apaan itu!"

Mendengar teriakan kedua rekan laki-lakinya yang satu angkatan, Shirofuku menaruh atensi. Sadar ada yang salah pada Bokuto –mungkin _moodswing_nya kambuh, ini biasa terjadi, kau tahu?-, lekas, gadis bersurai merah-kecoklatan itu melangkahkan kaki menuju sang laki-laki.

"Kaori, sisanya aku serahkan padamu, ya?" Gadis itu berpamitan terlebih dahulu kepada rekannya sesama manajer. Yang dimintai tolong hanya mengangguk paham.

(Seluruh anggota tim memilih diam saat tahu Bokuto akan ditangani oleh orang yang tepat.)

Sebelah tangannya membawa sebotol_ sport drink _yang berfungsi menambah ion. Lalu ketika sampai, ia kemudian menyodorkan minuman itu ke arah Bokuto yang kini menggembungkan pipi.

"Kau kenapa, Bokuto? Masih lelah? Mau minum?"

Bokuto menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang berbicara padanya dengan nada lembut. Saat yang dilihatnya adalah manajer tim sekaligus teman sekelasnya, lelaki itu sedikit melunak.

Yah, ia memang cukup haus. Jadi, tanpa ragu, diambilnya botol minum yang tadi disodorkan ke arahnya.

Shirofuku tersenyum kecil, "Nih, sekalian usap keringatmu," gadis itu lantas menyerahkan handuk kecil yang sedari tadi hinggap di lehernya. Sebab Bokuto saat ini dihiasi oleh peluh.

"_Arigatou_," laki-laki yang sangat menyukai yakiniku itu akhirnya berucap sembari mengelap wajahnya.

"Jadi, kenapa tak mau latihan lagi? Apa Bokuto merasa tak enak badan?"

Tahun pertama ia bergabung sebagai manajer di klub bola voli, Bokuto adalah satu-satunya anggota yang sering bersikap kekanak-kanakan seperti ini. Namun jujur saja, karena ada lelaki itu, ia bisa sedikit lebih relaks dalam menjalankan tugasnya. Karena terkadang, melihat tingkah Bokuto, membuat ketegangan dalam dirinya menghilang.

Meski tak dapar dipungikiri, harus Shirofuku akui bahwa kemampuannya dalam bermain sangat mumpuni. Apalagi_ spike_nya yang penuh dengan _power_.

Mau tak mau, gadis itu dalam hati membenarkan perkataan narsis Bokuto tentang dirinya yang akan menjadi _future ace_ kelak. Sebab memang sebuah fakta bahwa pemuda itu memiliki potensi.

Maka, akan menjadi masalah apabila laki-laki itu tidak ingin latihan, atau sedang ngambek seperti sekarang.

"Aku malas latihan!" Boruto merajuk.

"Heeee?" Shirofuku mengangkat sebelah alis, "Kenapa memang?"

Lelaki itu menggerutu, "Habisnya, _spike_ku selalu kena _block_, sih. Bikin kesal saja!"

"Pffft," gadis yang memiliki netra sewarna dengan surainya itu mati-matian menahan tawa, tak ingin membuat _mood _Bokuto semakin jelek, sebelah telapaknya mengarah ke arah mulut agar tidak menimbulkan suara kekehan. Beberapa detik berlalu sebelum ekspresinya berubah menjadi serius.

"_Ne,_ Bokuto, kau akan menjadi _ace_ tim ini kan?" Shirofuku berkata dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Ekspresi Bokuto seketika berubah menjadi cerah, lelaki itu kemudian menjawab dengan berapi-api, "Tentu saja! Aku akan membawa Fukurodani memenangkan interhigh nasional!"

"Lalu, coba lihat ke sana. Kau dengan Konoha, siapa yang lebih banyak kena_ block_?" Shirofuku menunjuk ke arah lapangan, di mana yang lain mulai kembali berlatih seperti biasa.

Bokuto mengikuti arah telunjuk gadis itu. Lantas melihat rekan setimnya, terutama Konoha sedang sibuk men_spike_ bola.

Konoha adalah teman satu angkatannya yang sama-sama berada dalam posisi _wing spiker _seperti dirinya. Dan Bokuto sering bersaing dengan laki-laki itu.

"Tentu saja dia! Karena aku lebih hebat hahaha," lelaki itu tertawa bangga.

"Nah, apa Konoha berhenti berlatih?" Gadis itu memainkan alis.

Bokuto menggeleng dengan polosnya.

"Maka, kau juga harusnya seperti itu."

Bokuto memicingkan mata, bingung.

Bagi Shirofuku Yukie, Bokuto adalah tipe orang yang _simple minded._

"Dengar, Bokuto," Shirofuku berkata setengah berbisik, "Kalau kau berhenti berlatih, nanti kau akan tertinggal. Memangnya kau mau dikalahkan oleh orang lain? Memangnya kau mau jika nanti yang jadi _ace_ itu Konoha dan bukan dirimu?" Pandangan mata gadis itu nampak serius.

"HAAAAAAAA?" Lelaki dengan nama burung hantu itu berteriak penuh gairah, "TIDAK MAU!" sembari mengepalkan kedua telapak tangan dan mengarahkannya ke udara.

Shirofuku mengangguk-angguk setuju, gadis itu lantas menepuk pundak Bokuto pelan, "Kau harus berlatih lebih keras!"

"Oi, _future ace_!" Konoha berteriak.

Komi menanggapi, "_Ne, ne, wing spiker _andalan kita..."

"Cepatlah kembali ke lapangan!" Sarukui berseru.

Washio ikut berucap, "Kami membutuhkanmu, _ace_."

Semangat dalam diri Bokuto makin membara. Kedua matanya berkilat-kilat, "HEY, HEY, HEY! BARU DITINGGAL SEBENTAR, KALIAN SUDAH KESUSAHAN YA?"

Lalu lelaki bernetra_ gold _itu lantas segera menuju ke lapangan. Kakinya berlari dengan kecepatan penuh.

Tapi sebelumnya, Bokuto menoleh sejenak ke arah belakang. Sembari sebelah tangannya melambai, "Terima kasih, Yukippe!"

Di pinggir lapangan, Shirofuku hanya tersenyum. Sangat mudah untuk membangkitkan semangat pemuda itu. Meski mudah juga untuk membuatnya _down_sebab hal kecil saja bisa mempengaruhi performanya.

Tetapi, jauh di dalam hati, Shirofuku selalu yakin bahwa Bokuto adalah orang yang baik, meski agak bodoh.

**Fin**

A/N: ngebayangin sebelum akaashi masuk ke tim, siapa yang bisa ngehandle bokuto kalo bukan shirofuku wwww. welp, ini cuma khayalan aku ajasi hehe


End file.
